Perfection Is Only a Story Book Idea
by katnofearofflying
Summary: Perfection Is Only a Story Book Idea  This is all human Max is 17 and has had a hard life betrayed by her best friends Now max is a senior and old habits stubbornness and betrayal are coming back painful memories she tried to hide resurfaced there will
1. Chapter 1

**Perfection Is Only a Story Book Idea**

**This is all human Max is 17 and has had a hard life betrayed by her best friends Now max is a senior and old habits stubbornness and betrayal are coming back painful memories she tried to hide resurfaced there will be flashbacks R&R!**

**Chapter 1 **_**Here We Go **_**Again MPOV**

Breathe Max I thought to myself. I could do this I really could. It was so hard the first year but this was the 3nd and I was a strong girl. Oh well I guess yell need a little back in for huh? Well I am Maximum Ride but call me Max not Maxine or anything else or ill throttle you. I'm seventeen blonde hair brown eyes thin tall blah anyway this was the first day of senior year and my Daddy dearest wasn't home to wish me a good day or mom oh hers the story on that

_**Flashback**_

I _was in the car I was on my way to my first day of high school mom and my little sister Ella. This was going to be a new start. The day went by as usual My best friends Jeff aka iiggy Nick aka Fang Tiffinay-kristal aka Nudge Angle and Gazzy all had lunch together and at the end of the day we parted ways I wated and wated for my mom to get me but she never came so I walked the 5 and ½ mile home. When I got there my mother was tied in a corner and Ella was still not home my father Fatherly know as Jeb by my had a knife stabbed into my mother's shoulder and a gun at her head. I screamed and tried to run to my mother but jeb shot me in the shoulder and I blacked out. The next thing I remember is being in a hospital and seeing fang and his Girlfriend Lissa Who btw I hate and I look to see fang talking to her his exact words that will haunt me for the est. of my life " Max is so ugly She's fat a Bitch Asyut and no one will ever love her to Lisa Fang had Finally noticed me and had utter shook on his face tom see tears in my I eyes. I was so pissed. 'You are such a DICK' I Reached "You said you'd always be my friend" He looked at me with his gorges dark eyes and said "Your mom is dead sister too and I can't be your friend imp leaving max don't try to talk to me._

_**End Flashback**_

Those few sentences have always hinted me and they always will because for one fact I had loved Fang and even though he said those things I still love him. Even Though he is STILL dating Lissa aka Red haired Wonder or Lis-slut or Monalissa or RhW here goes another day of heartace Well Here we go again...

**Okay guys that was chapter one tell me if you would like me to continue I really hope yell will like this oh let me give you a little about me I'm have 2 show horses that I compete on and jump so that takes up a lot of my time but if you like my story I will find time don't worry ****So please REWIVE AND RATE **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 This Is A Hell of A Day **

**Okay guys so here is chapter 2 hope yall like it **

I walk through the big double doors and to my locker to not only see Fang but his Face glued to the RHW. They were RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY LOCKER MY LOCKER. Now I have already mentioned I FUCKING HATE LISSA. Did yall know that ? Oh well if you didn't your really slow. So anyway back to my little problem. I strode up to THEM I tapped lis-slut on the shoulder she momentarily removed her nasty lip glossed covered "!Excuse me BITCH that's my locker that I need to get into and you showing your tongue down that things throat is in my way so PLEASEEE MOVE THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY" I said "Oh I'm the bitch Maxie " she sneered "ummm let me think thinking YUP" I snickered, Fang was looking at my funny and them that I realized what I was wearing.

I was wearing a pair of short denium shorts like really short with my favorite belt and buckle my favorite cowboy boots and my favorite purple tank top. I even put MAKEUP on Trust me that's a rare thing. I looked at him and I'm sure he saw the hurt that was still deep in me flash across my eyes because his eyes widen a little. Well Lissa since im not suppose to talk to Fang would you mind telling him to move I saw he knew I had not forgot or forgave those words and did he look dissaponted? Whatever its his own dam fault So they FINALLY left and I went to homeroom. Guess who was there ? Go ahead guess Come on you can do it. If you guessed Fang then DING DING DING we have a winner, and I had to sit next to him Kill me now please. So I'm sitting there minding my own business and a note falls on my desk

**BOLD=Fang not=Max **

**Hey I'm really sorry I can't belive you remember those words **

Ya well your not forgiven and you said never to talk to you again You lied to me. Said we would always be best friends Now leave me alone You really hurt me and you will never know how much That's my secret

**Please Max just talk to me after school Tell me **

That's when u crumbled the note and threw it away The first bell rang and I hoped that I don't have any more classes with HIM. But no my life is not forgiving or easy for me. So he was an every single one of my classes and I had to sit next to him in every one GRRRRR This is on hell of a day

**So there ya go guys hope y'all enjoy R&R please This is kind short but let me know if you want me to continue**


End file.
